1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking systems, and, more specifically, to portable locking systems for snowboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowboards are growing in popularity. With this growth, the number of snowboard thefts is also increasing.
Because snowboarding is a relatively new sport, racks with locks designed to temporarily hold a snowboard while the user goes inside the ski lodge are not widely available. Therefore, portable locking systems for snowboards would be very useful.
Ideally, the locking system for a snowboard should be lightweight and compact so that it can be transported by the user while snowboarding. The system should also be easily and quickly attachable to the snowboard to prevent use of the snowboard and to prevent or at least deter theft when left unattended. The system should be capable of being used with most snowboard designs without requiring modification to the snowboard itself.